


Sebaciel drabble A.K.A I suck at titles

by squishy0803



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy0803/pseuds/squishy0803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute self-indulgent fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebaciel drabble A.K.A I suck at titles

It was night in the Phantomhive manor and the young head of house was asleep in his extravagant bed. But his sleep was anything but peaceful. The young Phantomhive was having a nightmare.  
Ciel ran through dark hallways with bare feet. He had no idea where he was going but at the same time he did. When he found the room he was looking for a whirlwind of feathers flew toward him when he opened the door. The feathers began to cut his skin inflicting large wound all over his body. His night shirt was torn and the brand on his back began to burn like it was fresh. Suddenly the feathers disappeared and a pair of red eyes glowed a bright vermillion.   
“now, now Bochan it’s rather rude to run away from a promise.” Ciels breathing became heavier as he realized who the owner of the evil jewel eyes was.   
“S-Sebastian” Ciel choked out. He was finding it harder and harder to breath. Sebastian began to walk towards him and in the blink of an eye he had thrust his hand through Ciel’s chest gripping his heart. Ciel looked up and the demon and saw a genuine smile on his face, then he screamed.  
“Bochan!” Sebastian began to shake his master. Tears streamed down Ciel’s face and his breathing had become laboured. When Ciel had said Sebastian’s name in his sleep the demon was by his master’s side in an instant, Sebastian chose not to intervene with the boys sleep but when the boy began to have an asthma attack Sebastian had decided it would be best if he woke the boy up.   
Ciel’s eyes shot open, his whole body was covered in sweat and tears were streaming down his face. He looked around and began to cough and wheeze in an attempt to refill his lungs with much needed air. Sebastian looked at the quivering, crying boy and without really thinking about it wrapped his strong arms around Cie’s fragile body and brought the air starved boy into his lap gently rocking the boy and cooing comforting words in his ear as he waited for the boy to relax and breath once again. Ciel gripped tightly onto Sebastian’s shirt as the demon comforted him. When he regained his breath he still held to his butler terrified of the images his minds eye had conjured. Sebastian held his master tighter cooing his name as he kissed the trembling boy on the top of his head. He knew that later he would be reprimanded for his action but it was too tempting. Sebastian slowly rubbed circles on Ciel’s back as he comforted the boy.  
“Bochan, will you tell me about your dream?” Sebastian whispered in the boy’s ear. Ciel stiffened at the question. He didn’t want Sebastian to know that he was scared of having his soul taken, his pride wouldn’t allow it.   
“Please Bochan” Ciel was shocked Sebastian sounded genuinely worried about him.  
“I-I dreamt that you had taken my soul and when I looked up-” Ciel gulped “You were smiling so happily.” Ciel said the last part so quiet that if Sebastian wasn’t a demon he wouldn’t have heard what his master had said.  
“Oh, Bochan.” Sebastian said as he held the younger close to his body. “You have no need to fear me Bochan.” Sebastian continued to whisper comforting nonsense into Ciel’s ear until the boy was gently lulled into a dreamless sleep. Sebastian smiled as he looked at the peaceful face of his master. ‘I will let him sleep in a while as to insure he is well rested for his lessons in the morn’ Sebastian though as he attempted to untangle himself from his master’s limbs. But he soon noticed that even in sleep the boy’s vice like grip remained on his jacket. Sebastian sighed and slipped out of his jacket leaving it in the boy’s arms. He watched smiling as his master buried his face in the butler’s jacket and balled around the material. Sebastian brought the duvet over his master and kissed his forehead before collecting the candelabra on the bedside table and leaving the room.


End file.
